


One More Mask

by sahm2k2c



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Masks, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahm2k2c/pseuds/sahm2k2c
Summary: Jun shouldn’t have agreed to train with Kakashi today. She shouldn’t have put herself in a position where her hunger for him was so strong that every molecule in her body vibrated at the thought of being touched by him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	One More Mask

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of something bigger that's been sitting on my computer for a million years but I thought it made a good little one shot. I hope you enjoy!

Jun panted as she leaned against the front door of their apartment, her clothes clinging to her like a second skin. She could feel the heat radiating from her flushed cheeks as she tried to catch her breath. They were on their way back from the training grounds when a sudden downpour had caused them to flee. They were so close to home that they decided to push through it instead of taking shelter until it passed. 

She watched as Kakashi kicked off his soggy sandals and pushed them into the corner of the front entrance to dry off. He would put them out on the balcony to dry out once the storm had passed. He seemed to be completely unaware of her existence as he peeled off his shirt and dropped it onto the floor with a soft  _ plop _ . Jun felt a lump form in her throat, her cheeks burning as she watched his muscles strain beneath his battle scarred skin, each one a testament to his skill and strength as a shinobi. 

She had seen Kakashi without a shirt on at least a thousand times in the years that they had known and lived together but this was different.  _ Very _ different. 

Jun had gone through many ups and downs in her life, but none of that experience mattered in this moment. Nothing up until this point in her life that had prepared her for this. For the feelings that rooted themself in her, hard, as she watched the ANBU tattoo on his bicep quiver as he pulled off his metal plated gloves and dropped them to the floor with a soft  _ clink, clink _ . 

Her mouth became dry as he pulled off his headband and shook out his wet hair, his eye holding his Sharingan closed. He turned to face her, his open eye dark and clouded. Jun shouldn’t have agreed to train with him today. She shouldn’t have put herself in a position where her hunger for him was so strong that every molecule in her body vibrated at the thought of being touched by him. 

Jun had come to terms with her feelings for Kakashi a long time ago. If she was honest with herself, really honest, it was one of the biggest reasons that her relationship with Genma didn’t work out. At the time of the breakup she refused to acknowledge her feelings for him as the reason for her unhappiness with Genma. She lied to herself about it for a long time, reconciling with herself that it was because she didn’t deserve to be loved or to be happy. That she was so broken and so damaged that she burned away any good that found its way into her life. 

But it was him. It was always Kakashi and it would always be Kakashi. Jun was a realist and knew that she would never be able to have what she wanted with him but that didn't make the feelings go away and easier. 

Kakashi was a complicated man. Being friends with someone and living with someone was a whole new level of intimacy. He was a private man, despite her pesterting and badgering. It was something she admired greatly about him but something she also loathed at the same time because it made him impossible to get close to. Relationships, romantic or otherwise, didn’t come easy to him. And she knew why. She understood why it was so hard for him to fully open up to someone, even to himself, about the past. 

Kakashi pushed it all down and pretended he was fine, hid it all away behind crinkled eyes and masked smiles but she knew better and she understood. He didn’t want help. And it was difficult to try and be romantically intimate with a person like that. The good wasn't worth the worrying, the stress, and the sheer frustration of not being able to help the person you cared about most. 

Jun couldn’t be sure if Kakashi wanted her the same way she wanted him. She’d come to a point where what they had wasn’t enough for her anymore. She wanted more. She wanted the unattainable. She wanted to see what was truly behind all those masks. She wanted him to consume her with everything she had. 

Kakashi levelled his gaze with hers. Jun felt her fingernails dig into the wood of the door behind her. “Aren’t you going to get undressed, Jun-chan? You don’t want to get sick, do you?” 

Everything felt more real than it ever had in that moment. The low tone of his voice, the warmth in his eyes as he looked at her from top to bottom, the heat his body was using to draw her in. “Do you want help?” Kakashi asked as he took a step toward her. “Your arm must be stiff after training. It’s shaking like a leaf.” 

Jun hadn’t even noticed the trembling in her right arm. She had been far too busy trying to decide if she wanted to let him fan the fire in her belly, or if she should put it out before the flames got out of hand. It was hard to tell what his intentions were as he extended a hand toward her. She pressed herself further back into the door as she risked a look at Kakashi's face and cursed him.

He was completely at ease. He  _ must _ be aware of how terrified she was. He  _ must _ know what she wanted at the moment but was too afraid to ask for. 

Kakashi reached out to her as though he knew what she was thinking, his fingers gently wrapping around the hem of her t-shirt. The tips of his fingers ghosted along her abdomen and Jun had to bite down on her lip to keep from moaning. He’d touched her like this many times over the years but none of those times had ever felt like this. This was too much. It was too much. He was taking things too far, too quick. 

Words collected in the back of her throat as Kakashi started to lift her shirt but Jun couldn’t tell if they were pleading with him to stop or begging him to keep going. She didn’t dare say a word as her t-shirt started to ascend, his hands strong and warm as they slid along the planes of her scarred stomach leaving fire in the wake. 

“You need to lift your arms,” the silver haired man said softly as he tried to catch her gaze. Jun dared to peek at him through her lashes and felt her knees start to shake. “Are you okay?” 

“I-” she swallowed hard and opened her mouth. “P-Please-”

Jun’s eyes burned with tears as she felt every muscle in her body tighten. Kakashi’s hand dropped from her shirt, his eyes immediately filled with concern and regret.  _ Oh no, _ she thought as she tried to find her footing.  _ He thinks I’m scared of him. He thinks he hurt me.  _ Her cheeks were burning and her tongue felt dry and heavy in her mouth. 

It had been a long time since Jun had felt this shy or insecure about anything. Kakashi had seen her body many times, scarred and tattooed. He’d taken care of her when she couldn’t take care of herself, patched her up and put her together more times than she could count. Physically. Emotionally. 

But this was different. It felt like he was trying to initiate intimacy with her, something she knew was difficult for him. Like her, he’d made himself hard to the world. Untouchable. Wearing a mask in public to hide the darkness and misery that had taken root in them. To protect it from prying eyes because it felt more like home than anything else did. 

It was at that moment that Jun realized what was going on. 

_ The walls, _ Jun thought as she stared up at Kakashi.  _ The walls are starting to crumble.  _

It felt like he was trying to find a place to start. With her.  _ With me _ . 

Jun’s hands rose from her side, fingers gentle as she rested them against either side of his hips. Their eyes locked as she splayed her palms across his skin before she started to guide them upward. She felt him tense and shiver under her hands as they rose higher and higher leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. She finally made it to his shoulders, her mind made as they rested for a moment before they moved to his neck. 

_ Be good to him _ , Jun thought as she watched his eye close.  _ Be gentle. Be kind.  _

Her resolve didn’t waiver as her fingers walked to the edge of his mask, just below his eyes. At first, Jun thought he might try to stop her from touching it because removing it might make this real. Too real. But he hadn’t. No. No, instead, he took a step toward her to close the distance between them. His hands around her waist, fingers firm as they pressed into her skin. Pleading with her, begging her not to stop. 

Jun stared at him for a moment, the need in her forming an ache that only he would be able to ease. Her fingers hovered over the edge of Kakashi’s mask. This was it. This was the tipping point. This was where the game would change. There were no more masks after this. No more secrets, no more forbidden truths. No more hiding, 

Jun curled her fingers around the edge of his mask, hoping he couldn’t feel her eagerness as she worked it down until it pooled around his neck. She held her breath as she leaned forward and before she knew it she had reached her destination. 

Something in Jun burst, broke, as their lips made contact. A warmth she had never felt before spread to every inch of her; bright and good and everything she had no idea she had been missing until then. It felt like everything and nothing all the same time. She emptied herself into him as his mouth moved perfectly hers, her fingers digging into his shoulders as he pulled her as physically close to him as possible. 

When Kakashi parted her lips with his tongue that was it for her. That was all the reassurance she needed that it was okay to let go. To want. To need. To take. To give.

Jun’s arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers tangling through her silver haired as he started to push harder against her. When she pulled away for a moment to pull more air into her burning lungs, Kakashi took this moment to reach between them and tug at the hem of her shirt before pulling it over her head and tossed it only god knew where. 

Jun looked up at him, his cheeks flushed and his eyes wild. She didn’t break eye contact with him as she searched for his hand and laced their fingers together. She wanted to take a moment to bask, commit this moment to memory but before she knew it, Kakashi had leaned down and found her mouth again. 

Jun felt his hand pull away from hers. A sound of disapproval gathered in her throat before she felt both his hands slide down her behind. Kakashi hoisted her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his trim waist. Their lips didn’t miss a beat as he walked them to his bedroom, her fingers tangled in his hair, his hands gripping her legs so tight she was sure to be bruised in the morning.

_ I’ll be damned,  _ Jun thought as her back made contact with his bed, his hands moving to unexplored places on her body to do unspeakable things.  _ It was you. The piece of me that was missing ... was you. _

**Author's Note:**

> Eyes on Fire by Blue Foundation


End file.
